Love a Werewolf
by ShortyFaillace
Summary: Lupin is finally ready to talk, but Tonks would much rather, well, not. She’s given up, and she won’t bother him again, but circumstances change…


A/N: personally, I am DYING to know what Tonks said to convince Lupin that it was ok (that they're relationship, I mean), so I decided to write about it.

Disclaimer: still don't own it. oh, except for Alicia Grady, who I made up for the sole reason of another Order member in this fic, after all, there has to be more than they met in OotP.

Summary: Lupin is finally ready to talk, but Tonks would much rather, well, not. She's given up, and she won't bother him again, but circumstances change…

How can you love a Werewolf?

Nymphadora Tonks huffed in chair belonging to the Three Broomsticks, where the Order was staying until Dumbledore's funeral. She was sharing a room with another member of the Order, Alicia Grady, whom she didn't know very well, but was nice enough. She crossed her arms and rocked the chair. She tilted it back and forth, back and forth. He's such an idiot, why couldn't he see that she really, truly didn't care that he was a werewolf? Sirius and James didn't care, what makes him think she will? She sighed angrily, almost impatiently. There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Tonks demanded. She knew she came off rude, but it was too late to take it back now.

"Alicia; can I come in?"

"Sure, it's your room too though, you don't have to knock." Alicia came in hesitantly. She was a little bit younger than Tonks, about twenty-three and lived in Luxemburg; she was related to Mad-Eye Moody somehow. Her blond hair was curly, her glasses were rectangular, and she was possibly the sweetest person anyone could every have as a room mate. It nearly made Tonks sick, how could someone be so caring and kind _all_ the time?

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Tonks replied grumpily, "Why?"

"Because you're rocking back and forth with your arms crossed. And your hair is like fire."

"Oh, crap." Tonks changed her hair as much as she could, which was only to make it stop dancing about.

"So what's up? Who are you mad at? Is it Remus Lupin?" she asked curiously.

"How did you know that?" Tonks asked, looking at Alicia with amazement.

"Well, you came back with him from the castle, but you came straight up here and he ordered a shot of whiskey. He doesn't seem like a drinker."

"No, he's not," Tonks agreed, "He, er, he just pissed me off is all. He's such a stubborn ass."

As Alicia finished unpacking her suitcase she said, "Well, Tonks, you aren't a pushover either, so what'd he say that made you so mad?"

"Nothing." Tonks shook her head, "I don't want to talk about it, alright?"

"Okay," Alicia shut the drawer and was just about to tell her that she could to her any time when Tonks butted in with, "How come guys are either so pig-headed they immediately try to get you into bed when you show interest in them or start avoiding you, and don't even talk about it except to say 'No' and then walk out?"

"Well-" Alicia started but was cut off.

"And then when you finally sit them down to have a real talk someone walks in! And then they're in on the whole deal, and even when they say that said guy is being stupid he STILL doesn't do anything!" Tonks gesticulated wildly.

"Maybe-" Alicia started again.

"So by the time he's ready to talk or he can't change any of the circumstances you're too mad at him to say anything and you don't even want to look at him! I hate irony," she muttered.

Alicia made sure that Tonks was good and finished before starting. "Perhaps he thinks he's not good enough for the girl, even though he really does love her. And that girl needs to try to talk to him, he might be ready to listen. I'm going to eat, see you later." And she left.

She was probably right. Tonks sat, tapping her foot. What could she do, though? She couldn't talk to him now, he was probably on his second shot, meaning he was drunk. Remus Lupin was not a liquor person. Tonks fell asleep in the stiff chair. It was three a.m. when there was a knock on the door. Tonks opened her eyes slowly, cursing the caller. She stumbled to the door, Alicia was in bed with ear plugs, almost as though she knew something like this was going to happen. Her eyes still half-closed she opened the door. "What do you want?" Tonks practically cried, leaning on the door, extremely sleepy and not happy to see Remus Lupin standing in front of her room.

"I don't feel very good," Lupin said. He didn't look very good, Tonks thought as she forced herself to open one of her eyes and study him.

"Then take some hangover potion and let me sleep," she moaned.

"I don't mean like that. I already took some. I mean about how I left things." He was wide awake.

"It's 3 o'clock, Remus! You're going to kill me. You win, alright? I get it, you can't love me, so leave me and my broken heart alone!" She walked to her bed and pulled back the covers. Remus walked in behind her.

"We can't leave it like _this_. You have to know my reasons." His voice was calm, but his face was white and he was slumped and crumpled looking. "I'm a werewolf, don't you understand how hazardous that is?"

"Hazardous? How can you use such big words at so late at night?" She tried burying her head under the pillow.

"Nymphadora, listen to me! I am too poor, I barely make as much money in a year as you do in a month! How could I support a family? I can't get a better job, either, because nobody wants me!" He pulled the pillow off her.

"I know, I know! I give up! You win! Let me sleep!" she begged.

"And I'm nearly old enough to be your father! How would that look?"

"You're going to say bad, I suppose, but Remus, if you don't let me sleep, I- I- I don't know what I'll do but it won't be good!" She closed her eyes.

"But I want to! I want to be with you, and that's the thing you must understand. I want to, but I just can't! Alright? You need to know that."

Her eyes flew open. Not at what he said, but because he wouldn't let her just get some shut-eye! _I **told** you that I'd do something!_She thought to him. And she sat up and kissed him. Hard. A crash!-_those_-are-her-lips kind of kiss. It was surprising, but Remus enjoyed it all the same. And he succumbed. When she pulled away and grabbed the pillow back from him, he said, "You know, those things don't really matter, right?"

"Right," she muttered sleepily and rolled over.

"So, are we together?"

"If it means I can sleep."

"Of course," he smiled, kissed her head, and watched as her hair changed back to pink.

"Remus?" she said, almost sleep talking, but aware she was saying it.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too." And he walked out, cursing himself for giving in, but happy anyway.

"And don't forget to shut the door."

"I won't."

Well? I hope it was up to your standards. I am just soooo sick of the clichéd plot lines and poorly written fics, I just want to make sure I'm not doing that.


End file.
